JODOH
by naranari
Summary: Tiga kali mereka berencana, tiga kali pula mereka harus kecewa. sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka dan takdir apa yang sedang mempermainkan mereka?/ KaiSoo fanfict with Baekhyun, Mentioned! Luhan! Lay!/ Romance, Humor, Drama, Fluff(?)/ dedicated to my beloved sister


**JODOH**

**AUTHOR: naranari**

**Casts: **Kim Jongin and Do Kyungso

**Support cast: **EXO

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humor

**Rating : **T

**Part 1/3**

**Summary: **Tiga kali mereka merencanakan tiga kali pula mereka harus kecewa. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka dan takdir apa yang sedang mempermainkan mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

Hai… annyeong

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk saudara kembarku yang kemarin berulang tahun yang ke-18 (beda satu setengah tahun sama nara :D)

**Happy Birthday to NAYA **

Semoga sehat selalu dan keinginannya tercapai (jadi anaknya KAISOO wkwkwkwk)

Dia mesen cerita ini sama nara jauuuuhhh sebelum hari ultahnya -_-

Daripada dia ngambek trus nyumpahin nara jadi secakep sooyoung(?) :p mending nara turutin aja deh

Okay guys, enjoy the story!

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya kasar dan mendengus keras. Kepalanya panas, hatinya lebih panas lagi. Setengah jam yang lalu teman karibnya, Baekhyun, memberi tahu tentang status hubungan mantan pacarnya di jejaring sosial. **In relationship**. Bagus! Kyungsoo mendengus keras lagi. Bagaimana bisa Kris—mantan pacarnya—berpacaran lagi padahal mereka baru dua minggu putus?!

Otak Kyungsoo langsung bekerja dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Kris itu tampan, tinggi, kaya, bule, pokoknya semua yang bagus-bagus ada di diri Kris, jadi tidak aneh jika bukan hanya dirinya yang bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kris. Selama mereka berpacaran satu tahun tidak jarang Kyungsoo dibuat keki oleh fans-fans Kris yang setiap hari tidak pernah lelah mencari cara untuk mendapat perhatian pria tinggi-tampan-kaya-bule itu. Laki-laki maupun wanita, semua fans Kris itu sama saja. Menyebalkan!

Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan itu Kris sendiri. Dia dengan ringan hati mengatakan bahwa semua kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya itu bukan kemauannya. Dan bukan salah Kris juga kalau ternyata dia dikagumi begitu banyak orang. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah saja. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja jatuh hati pada Kris.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah muak dengan pria bernama Kris itu.

Meski sudah muak dengan Kris nyatanya dia masih tetap terbakar api cemburu ketika melihat status Kris yang sudah tidak melajang lagi. Seperti kata pepatah_ menjilat ludah sendiri_. Masa bodoh, yang terpenting Kyungsoo sedang kesal saat ini. Ugh, terima kasih untuk sahabat tercintanya yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo jadi _kepo_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dia pikir dia hebat? Kalau bukan karena dompetnya yang tebal dia tidak berarti apa-apa"

Baekhyun tertawa geli setelah membaca ulang postingan yang beberapa jam yang lalu Kyungsoo tulis di akunnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan memakan kembali keripik kentang yang ada ditangannya. "Hei, Kyungsoo bukankah kau bilang kau tidak memperdulikan dia lagi? Lalu untuk apa kau menulis postingan seperti ini?" Baekhyun mendorong ponselnya menuju wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hei! Aku tahu! Tidak usah diperjelas lagi!" Kyungsoo mendorong ponsel Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku. Aku memang tidak peduli lagi dengannya."

"Aku memang tidak peduli lagi dengannya." Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo dengan gaya berlebihan, membuat Kyungsoo mencibir. "Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak peduli lagi ya jangan memberikan apapun pendapatmu tentangnya. Apalagi kau menulisnya di akunmu. Yang secara jelas sekali semua orang bisa melihatnya." Kepala Baekhyun manggut-manggut ketika ia berbicara.

Kyungsoo mengerang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Kau kan sahabatku, apa saranmu?"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Kau harus _move on_."

"Cih," Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "Iya aku tahu! Tapi dengan apa aku harus _move on_? Apa aku harus membakar semua foto Kris? Atau memblokir pertemanan di akunku? Atau mengembalikan semua hadiah yang pernah dia berikan? Atau aku harus melenyapkannya di muka bumi—"

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tsk, kau ini!"

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu, ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan" Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di kantong lalu menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu Kyungsoo cara yang paling ampuh untuk melupakan yang lama adalah mencari yang baru."

"Aku tahu! Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan yang baru?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun dan yang ditatap melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang menganut anti-sosial. Ia berteman dengan siapa saja walaupun ia bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahnya. Sifatnya yang ramah dan suka tersenyum (ditambah dengan senyuman berbentuk hati) membuat siapa saja menyukai Kyungsoo, termasuk Kris. Jadi tidak sulit—seharusnya—bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencari pengganti Kris.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa untuk menjadi pengganti Kris?"

Kyungsoo menyerngit heran pada Baekhyun, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya memasang tampang paling datar untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo kau itu tampan, ramah dan suka bergaul. Tetapi kau bodoh." Kyungsoo sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Baekhyun, "Ya tentu saja untuk membantumu bodoh!" Baekhyun keburu melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum tangan Kyungsoo benar-benar mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Kau bilang ingin mencari pengganti Kris kan? Nah, aku ingin membantumu." Baekhyun masih melindungi kepalanya, setelah Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat agak jauh dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku punya beberapa teman, single, siapa tahu satu diantara temanku ada yang menarik bagimu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap didepan laptopnya, dengan sekaleng kola dan beberapa cemilan. Tadi siang Baekhyun memberikan _username_ temannya pada Kyungsoo dan ia juga mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk langsung _chatting_-an dengan temannya itu. Selama menunggu 'temannya Baekhyun' itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untung _chatting_ dengan temannya yang lain.

_Ting!_

Satu obrolan masuk kedalam _chatbox_ milik Kyungsoo. Dengan hati yang _sempat_ berdebar keras Kyungsoo membuka _chatbox_ tersebut. Dari Kai Kim, _username_-nya. Tangan Kyung gemetaran ketika ingin me-_reply_ pesan dari Kai Kim tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal. Kyungsoo memang tipe orang yang ramah tapi setelah ia mengetahui sifat luar-dalam orang tersebut.

_Kai Kim: Hai, Kyungsoo? Salam kenal_.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia gugup. Bagaimana cara membalasnya? Kata apa yang harus ia gunakan? Haduh, Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

_Ting!_

_Kai Kim: Kau Kyungsoo, _kan_? Temannya Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo membuang napasnya dan mulai mengetik beberapa kata.

_Do Kyung Soo: Ya, benar! Hai Kai, salam kenal juga :)_

Terkirim.

Kyungsoo menghela napa lega tapi selanjutnya ia melotot kearah layar laptopnya. Apa-apaan dia ini, kenapa memakai emotikon senyum? Emotikon senyum? Senyum!

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo mengenai keningnya sendiri.

Mereka ini baru kenal—ralat, baru berkenalan—tapi kenapa ia sudah menebar senyum segala!

_Ting!_

_Kai Kim: senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo. Kupikir kau orang yang cukup manis :)_

"KYAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan malunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesi perkenalan dan mengenal pribadi masing-masing berjalan dengan lancar. Dua hari ini Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan mengobrol dengan Kai ditengah kegiatannya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah lupa untuk belajar dan membantu ibunya dirumah, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga kecilnya. Sedikit banyak ia mengetahui sifat Kai, makanan kesukaannya dan juga hobi teman barunya itu.

Obrolan mereka juga tidak pernah ada kata bosan. Setiap mereka mengobrol pasti ada saja topik yang dibicarakan, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting banget. Tetapi dengan begitu mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Mereka merasa nyaman mengobrol satu sama lain. Kai adalah tipe yang bisa membawa suasana, ia bisa mengimbangi Kyungsoo yang notabene cukup pendiam—walau tidak dipungkiri Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadi orang yang cerewet.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah menuju kantin sekolah. "Kai, ya…cukup menyenangkan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hanya menyenangkan saja?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sebal sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang lain? Maksudku apa dia menarik bagimu?"

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. "Menarik?"

"Ya, menarik."

Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak pelan membuat pola abstrak diatas lantai. "Aku belum tahu," lirihnya. Baekhyun hanya membuang napas dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memlih tempat agak pojok supaya mereka lebih nyaman mengobrol tanpa dicuri dengar oleh anak-anak yang lain. Disamping kanan meja mereka ada Luhan dan Lay, kakak kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua memberi salam pada Luhan dan Lay kemudian duduk dibangku mereka.

"Aku kenal dekat dengan Kai, dia orang yang mudah bergaul dan menyenangkan. Lama-lama kau pasti akan menyukainya." Kyungsoo menyerngit tidak suka pada Baekhyun walau pipinya memerah. Baekhyun mengambil tempat diseberang Kyungsoo agar bisa leluasa melihat wajah 'manis' sahabatnya itu.

"Kuakui ia orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja, kami belum pernah bertemu. Maksudku bagaimana jika dia…jauh dari tipeku."

"Ck, kau ini," Baekhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, "Selalu saja menilai orang lain dari penampilannya."

"Penampilan itu selalu nomor satu, Baekhyun."

"Terserahlah."

Mereka diam tidak melanjutkan lagi apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Ah, bagaimana jika kalian ketemuan saja. Kopi darat." Baekhyun nyengir lebar dan membuat Kyungsoo meringis. "Kalau kalian bertemu sudah pasti bisa menilai penampilan secara langsung kan?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya sambil menatap keatas, Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihat Kyungsoo yang kelewat 'imut' itu. "Boleh saja," jawab Kyungsoo, "Coba kau katakan pada temanmu itu."

"Eii, yang ingin ketemuan siapa?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tahu-tahu Kyungsoo sudah menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan, "Ayolah, aku tidak mungkin _ngajak_ dia ketemuan. Aku malu. Kita baru kenalan."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, Kyungsoo itu memang _feminim_. "Baiklah," katanya sambil menganggukan kepala, "Karena kau temanku kali ini aku akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membuat bibir lucunya itu membentuk simbol hati. Mereka berpelukan, "Kau yang terbaik Bacon."

"Ya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada hari jumat sekolah Kyungsoo pulang agak awal dan berhubung Kyungsoo bukan anak kelas tiga yang akan mengikuti ujian jadi pada jam empat sore ia sudah berada dikamarnya. Baekhyun bilang ia akan membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Walaupun tidak yakin tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menaruh keperayaannya pada temannya itu.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Kyungsoo bertemu—atau berkencan—dengan seseorang. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo belum mengenal sepenuhnya orang ini, jadi ia tetap merasa _deg-degan _dan gugup. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya—karena ini yang terpenting—untuk bertemu Kai. Kyungsoo juga sudah memikirkan banyak hal terkait dengan 'pertemuan pertamanya' ini.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar untuk itu.

_Ting!_

Kai sungguh panjang umur. Kyungsoo memang sedang memikirkan dia ketika pemberitahuan dari _chatbox_-nya berbunyi. Jantung berdebar sudah pasti, Kyungsoo membuka _history chatbox_-nya.

Dari Kai.

_Kai Kim: Hey, Kyungsoo bagaimana kalau besok kita keluar?_

Kyungsoo melotot.

* * *

Kai mengajaknya keluar.

* * *

Keluar sama dengan jalan-jalan.

* * *

Jalan-jalan sama dengan berkencan.

* * *

Berkencan.

* * *

"KYAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
